Je te tiens, tu me tiens
by Danse et Quatre saisons
Summary: Dans le lit de sa maison douillette de Wolf Trap, Will pense. Il a un plan et si Hannibal sera sa perte, lui sera la sienne, qu'on se le dise. OS Hannigram Participation au challenge du mois d'octobre du collectif Noname : Tu seras ma perte.


Bonsoir à tous!

Voici ma contribution au défi du mois d'octobre du **Collectif Noname** : " Tu seras ma perte".

Encore un petit OS, hannigrameu évidemment ^^. J'espère que vous apprécierez!

 _J'en profite pour faire un petit coucou aux membres du collectif, toujours très présentes, motivantes et adorables! Par peur d'oublier un nom, je n'en citerai aucun, mais elles se reconnaîtront hein!_

 _Wolf Trap, Virginie, Etats Unis._

 **02h52 am**

C'est un lieu hors du temps, que l'on peut qualifier de charmant ou d'inquiétant, au choix du promeneur curieux. Mais ce qui était certain, c'est que la nuit, la demeure de Will Graham est d'un calme enivrant et unique : un écrin perdu au cœur d'une nature encore hostile.

Dans l'âtre, un feu vibrant dégage une chaleur salvatrice, projetant une lumière protectrice sur des ventres à la fourrure hirsute. La famille, la véritable âme de la masure.

 **03h24 am**

C'est un lieu hors du temps, où le mobilier dépareillé donne envie de se pelotonner dans un coin en ronronnant, bercé par les senteurs d'essences de bois, la vision des fauteuils à la tapisserie usée, des plaids élimés aux motifs absurdes et des ouvrages cornés, parsemés ci et là, aux quatre coins de la pièce centrale.

 **03h39 am**

C'est un lieu hors du temps où si l'on tend l'oreille, on perçoit deux souffles paisibles, lents et réguliers. Un enfant au sourire doux, les mains sur le ventre et les jambes emmêlées dans les couvertures moelleuses et une femme au rictus rêveur, une main effleurant sa joue tiède, l'autre sur un sein.

 **04h13 am**

C'est un lieu où le temps ne compte plus et où Will Graham reste immobile, les bras minces entourant ses genoux osseux. Les yeux rougis et douloureux par un sommeil qui le fuit, il fixe les chiffres de son réveil digital. Il savait que cet homme serait sa perte, l'écartelant entre l'enfer de la culpabilité et la jouissance de l'instinct, de l'acceptation de soi et de l'amour.

La bague autour de son annulaire gauche lui semble ternie par le mensonge, le souffle près de son oreille sonne comme un corps étranger, un élément en trop. Le léger parfum vanillé de sa femme lui soulève le cœur, le poids des cheveux blonds dans son dos est désagréable, lourd, irritant. La projection de sa propre respiration est un mensonge. Tout est un mensonge, rien n'est à sa place.

 _Peut on crever d'une douleur aussi sourde?_

 _Oui._

 **04h28 am**

C'est un lieu où l'on peut se souvenir. Et Will Graham se souvient, souvent. Inlassablement, il se remémore la nuit où Hannibal a sacrifié sa sacro-sainte liberté pour lui, pour eux, ses orbes froides profondément enfouies dans les siennes.

Se faire du mal, toujours. Se trahir, se mentir, se repentir. Voilà à quoi ressemble sa relation avec Hannibal Lecter. Les non dits, les révélations cachées derrière les références mythologiques, les plats raffinés et les caresses et lèvres évasives.

 **05h37 am**

C'est un lieu où Will Graham, un sourire flottant sur ses lèvres sèches, a un plan.

C'est un lieu où Will Graham, le corps frissonnant, fait un choix. Un choix qui le réchauffe, le réjouit, l'honore, car si le docteur Lecter est sa perte, lui le profileur dérangé, lunaire et si longtemps esseulé, sera la sienne.

Le Grand dragon Rouge sera leur félicité à tous les deux. Il les mènera à leur destinée, à leur union. Leurs corps ne formera qu'une seule entité, les paumes pressées, les sexes durcis et les nuques relâchées.

 _Oui, nous serons notre propre perte. Toi et moi. Toujours._

 **05h59 am**

C'est un lieu qui s'éveille, où les chiens remuent leurs corps souples dans des rêves impénétrables, où un garçon brun ronfle en toute quiétude, où une femme gémit dans un sommeil finissant.

C'est un lieu où Will Graham a trouvé le sommeil, les mains repliées sous ses boucles brunes, la peau moite, les ombres de son esprit s'échappant peu à peu.

 _Je te tiens, tu me tiens et nous partirons ensemble._

 _N'oubliez pas, un petit avis fait toujours plaisir ! ^^_


End file.
